


breathless

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [114]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: There's only one person Lysithea can trust enough for this.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Commissions [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 1





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Lysithea!

When the two of them are like this, it’s hard even for Claude to mock Lysithea’s maturity. It would seem pretty empty, given how she’s tied up, completely at his mercy. It wouldn’t do at all, when the two of them are this intimate, this close. Lysithea can’t think of anyone she’d trust enough to do this sort of thing with her, besides Claude.

It’s not the first time she’s handed herself over to him, and she knows it won’t be the last, either. He is damn good with knots, and tying her up like this is a simple matter for him. During the preparations, he might crack a joke or two, but once the two of them are eased into this, once they’ve really gotten started, he becomes far more serious.   
Perhaps it’s the gravity of what they’re doing, the dangers inherent in this shared desire of theirs. Lysithea was the first to bring up her desire for this sort of thing, after quite some time of trying to hint at it. It isn’t in her nature to wait forever, and Claude didn’t seem to be picking up on her hints, so she eventually broke down and told him outright.

“Choke me, Claude,” she asked, while he was thrusting into her, lost completely in the thrill of her body. He was caught off guard, not a sensation that he is used to, and barely recovered in time to do as she asked. That first time was incredible, though he must admit he had little idea what he was doing at the time. He was terrified, knowing that one wrong move could spell disaster, but still eager to prove himself to Lysithea, and do whatever she wanted from him.

In the end, with his hands around her neck, gently cutting off her breath while she neared her climax, finally coming for him far harder than any time he could remember, he knew he would be hooked on this.   
Since that first time, the two of them have tried countless other methods. This is, by far, one of the best they’ve found. With Lysithea bound and helpless, Claude can really have his way with her, and show her just how skilled he’s grown at taking her breath away. That is a quip he makes often, even when it might not be appropriate given the circumstances. But, Lysithea can’t exactly deny that he’s skilled at this now.

“Are you ready?” Claude asks. For now, he is just teasing Lysithea. Nothing too intense, merely toying with her nipples, gently rolling his fingers over them, pinching lightly between two fingers. He knows how sensitive she is, how mad this will drive her, and loves watching the way she twists and turns in her bonds. She can’t do much like this, completely at his mercy, but he knows this will help ease her into what’s to come. 

“Of course, you don’t have to keep teasing me and getting me ready,” Lysithea says, looking up at Claude eagerly. “I don’t need that much help, you know.”

“That’s only because you get so excited for this, though, isn’t it?” Claude asks, leaving Lysithea’s face flushed. 

“S-shut up and get this over with!” she says, but her blush betrays just how much she enjoys when he teases her like this. She has never been great at dealing with Claude, but somehow, that’s exactly what drew her in so close to him. She’s not used to people like him, probably never will be, but that’s what makes things so thrilling to her. He always knows just what to say to get under her skin, just how to tease her to make her go mad, and he never lets up.

She knows she took him by surprise with this, and that’s just fine by her. Sometimes, she thinks that he needs to be just as surprised as people often are by him. As much as he might drive her crazy from time to time, and annoy her endlessly, there’s no one else she could ever trust this much. The very idea of being trussed up like this, at the mercy of someone else… it’s not something Lysithea subjects herself to lightly.

It took a long time for the two of them to get to this point, and she knows Claude wouldn’t do anything to betray the trust she holds for him. Even like this, he checks in with her regularly, making sure she’s ready, making sure he doesn’t push things too far. He may give her a hard time, but he always has her best interests at heart. Of that, she is confident.

“Alright, alright,” Claude says, finally withdrawing his hands. Lysithea can finally relax, but the heat that has been stirred up within her does not fade in the least. She knows the only thing that will sate the lust building up within her, and Claude does as well. Lysithea is tied up on her back, looking up at Claude. Even now, she wants nothing more than for him to take her breath away. She’s grown to love this even more, the more he’s indulged her in this. In truth, he loves the feeling as well.

He was shocked to discover that, to discover just how much he enjoys holding her very life in his hands, but there’s a certain thrill to it that he can’t get enough of. It might be dangerous, sure, but he’s no stranger to danger. In fact, he often finds he can’t get enough of being on the edge. Walking a tightrope, so to speak. In the end, he trusts Lysithea enough to let him know if he’s going too far, just like she trusts him to never  _ go _ too far. It is an arrangement the both of them have come to love, and one they are eager to get started with today.

Despite how eager he is, Claude moves with an almost agonizing slowness. He treats Lysithea with almost reverence as he leans in, shifting his hands along her body. He starts at her chest, working his way up until his grip is on her neck. As he wraps his fingers around her, slowly tightening his grip, he marvels once more at just how small she seems like this. There’s something about this that really accentuates that, and he can’t deny that he enjoys that.

She gazes up at him, eyes full of love, admiration even, as he tightens his grip on her neck. He is careful, as always, that he doesn’t push too hard and risk any potential damage to her windpipe. There is always so much about his movements to suggest just how much he cares for her, how careful he wants to be with her. Some might think that is at odds with the very nature of what they’re doing, with the way he is actively working to take her breath away, but both Lysithea and Claude know what this means. They know the intimacy they feel in these moments, as Claude cuts off her breath.

Lysithea’s eyes widen a bit, as always, as his grip tightens. He knows he needs to stop now, just short of cutting her off completely. He watches, staring into Lysithea’s eyes as a soft gasp escapes her. She can just barely manage the slightest bit of breath, and Claude watches as she struggles against him. Even if she weren’t trussed up this tightly, he knows she wouldn't be struggling, at least not physically. She is always so calm during these moments, a testament to just how much she trusts him.   
He would never want to betray that trust, not when he’s worked so hard to earn it. Lysithea was hard to get close to, harder still to earn her trust, and he loves that she would give herself over to him like this. That she would trust him to hold her life in his hands. He pushes just a bit harder, cutting her off completely now, watching as her eyes widen. She doesn’t mind, not one bit.

In fact, this only enhances the pleasure she feels. There’s something about this that she can never get enough of. Of course, she’s researched the phenomenon in her curiosity. It’s not that uncommon, enjoying this sort of thing, but there’s nothing one can truly glean from reading about it in text. Nothing can compare to the feeling, struggling for breath, letting the person you love slowly deny you that precious air you need to live.

There are dangers, of course, but that only adds to the thrill of it all. Lysithea knows she is in no real danger, which is exactly what allows her to enjoy this so much. The longer Claude holds his grip on her neck, tight enough to cut off her access to the oxygen she needs to live, the more she enjoys this. She feels her lungs burning, so hungry for that precious gasp of air, but being denied it with each passing second.

Claude watches the color slowly fade from her, watches as her eyes lose focus, and let's go just in time. Lysithea breathes in immediately, sucking in lungfuls of air, panting as she tries to catch her breath. The desire burning within her is stoked ever higher, and she can’t resist bucking her hips up, against Claude. He gazes down at her, smiling.

“Is that better?” he asks, and Lysithea nods in response. She knows better than to try and speak now, she knows the words would not come to her. It takes her a moment to recover, but Claude is patient. He gives her the time she needs, just like always. By the time she can speak, he is prepared for the one word she manages.

“Again,” she pleads, and he begins tightening his grip once more. He starts the process from the beginning, slowly closing off her air. Lysithea always wants him to keep pushing, to go to the very edge of her limits, and Claude is eager to do that for her. He wants to make her happy, to show her just how much he trusts her, and how much she can trust him,

He loves this feeling, the intimacy involved and the knowledge that she trusts him completely. There’s no way she would let anyone else see her this vulnerable, no way anyone else could hold that which is most precious to her in their hands. Lysithea is always so worried about what future she has, what precious little time she has in this world, and she would never waste that potential lightly. Claude understands the gravity of that, he understands how important this is to her, and that is exactly why he will never let her down. No matter how many times Lysithea asks him to take her breath away, he is never going to let her down. He is never going to fail her, never going to deny her the pleasure she needs so badly. Once more, she is reaching the very precipice of what she can handle. But he doesn’t let up.

He knows how far he can push her, he knows what she can take, and he knows she wants just a little bit more. With his grip tight, he stares into her eyes, watching as she loses focus again. He always keeps his eye contact with her, watching until he knows she can no longer see him.

It is those moments that Lysithea is closest to the edge. When she feels her consciousness fading, her vision swimming before it begins to go dark… she knows she’s right on the edge, that she is about to pass out, but Claude always lets up.   
This time is no different from the others, as he once again releases his grip. She gasps in once more, letting the burning sensation in her lungs fade as the oxygen she needs so badly courses through her. Lysithea loves this, she can’t get enough of this, and she is so glad that Claude is so willing to provide her with this. Of course, all of this has been building up to the climax. To the way they always end this game of theirs. Claude shifts then, finally working his way into position. He’s got her tied with her legs spread, always building to this point.

“Please,” Lysithea requests, her eyes locked on Claude’s. He knows what she wants, what she is so desperate for, and he is ready to give it to her. By now, he’s sure she is aroused enough. This never fails to get her going, and once he works his way into position, pressing the tip of his cock in against her cunt, he finds that his assumption is completely correct. Choking her out again and again, bringing her to the very edge only to pull back, has worked wonders towards getting Lysithea into the mood. She’s wet enough that it’s fairly easy for him to begin pressing into her, letting his cock push into her.

“Is that better?” he asks, smirking down at her, and she nods, still a bit breathless. 

“Don’t stop,” she murmurs, her voice still hoarse. He couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. Once he begins pushing into her, he can’t get enough. She’s so tight, so small compared to him, and one taste of her was enough to ensure he’d never be satisfied. There’s no way he could ever get enough of her, and it doesn’t take him long to fall into rhythm.

Once he’s fucking her in earnest, thrusting into her in steady time, he reaches back up, slowly closing his fingers around her throat yet again. She nods up at him, already waiting for this. It is an added challenge, maintaining his efforts to fuck her while also making sure he doesn’t push her too far as he chokes her, but Claude has grown used to the balance required. 

He tightens his grip, cutting off her air with ease. She gazes up at him, empty moans escaping her lips. He knows that if she were able to get the sound out, those moans would be sweet, enticing, but there’s something to the way her mouth moves soundlessly, to the way she tries and fails to express just how much he is overwhelming her. He loves this, loves the faith she has in him. Lysithea is an incredible young lady, and he is so lucky to have her all to himself like this.

To be the man she trusts above all others, to be the man she allows to hold her very life in his hands. It’s an intoxicating feeling, and one Claude has come to adore. Especially now, as he fucks her. Each and every one of his thrusts are measured, timed perfectly to add to the pleasure she feels. As time goes on, and she is nearing the limit of how long she can handle his hands around her neck, how long she can go without air, Claude notes how much tighter she becomes. He can feel her body tightening up for him, driven to the very edge by her desperate struggle for air.

He knows he can keep pushing, he knows she can take more, so he doesn’t let up. He keeps his grip firm, keeps her airflow locked off. This is the moment when he feels so much power over her, when he can gaze down at her and feel all of the love she feels for him radiating off of her. He doesn't ever want to abuse this power, doesn’t ever want more than she is willing to give him,   
He loves playing this role for her, being the one she can trust above all else. In truth, that feeling might be even more incredible than fucking her. He can’t say for sure, it’s a very difficult comparison, but he does love the way this feels. Claude loves gazing down at her, watching as her face shifts, as her vision begins to swim. He knows she can’t last forever, try as she might. She has been getting better, each time they do this she seems to last that much longer.

But it is slow progress, and Claude has to be careful. It is so much harder to watch for the subtle signs that she is nearing her limit like this, when he is sheathed within her and bucking his hips within her. He wants her so badly, doesn’t ever want to stop doing this, but he can’t allow his focus to lapse for even a second.   
Not with her so close to the edge, not when Lysithea can’t take much more of this. He keeps up his pace, perhaps even picking up his speed a bit in his haste, completely lost in the overwhelming sensation of her body. Just when Lysithea begins to wonder if he is going too far this time, if he has failed to notice how close she is, he stops. He loosens his grip, shifting his hands down to her hips.

She gasps, sucking in as much air as she can, and she can’t help crying out as soon as her lungs allow. Her voice is loud, needy, and Claude knows he can’t stop fucking her. Hell, he couldn't even if he wanted to. With how close he pushed her, Lysithea only barely bounced back from the brink of unconsciousness, the pleasure she feels is even greater than anything she could have imagined.   
He can already feel her body tensing up, tightening up on him, as climax threatens to overtake her. Knowing that, he can’t stop, he can’t slow. Claude fucks her as hard and as fast as he can manage, losing all sense of control as he watches her face slowly regain its color. She looks so pleased, so happy, and he can’t get enough of this. He knows he never will, and with one more thrust, he’s there. He barely manages to pull out, letting his seed land upon her stomach, while Lysithea is lost in her own climax.

She whimpers for him, a pathetic, needy sound, even as she comes. He wonders how much longer the two of them will be at this tonight, if she still sounds that needy. But, when it comes to Lysithea, Claude is happy to satisfy any needs she might have.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
